Oliver ThredSon X OC part 1
by AhsQueen
Summary: Oliver Thredson gets more than he bargained for when he agrees to be assigned to the case of ' Daniel Frederick ' a purposed teen murderer, and undergoing the cruel treatments for his ' sin ' of homosexuality. This surfaces memories of a time in which Thredson had previously thought his problems had been since ' cured '.


Oliver Thredson x Daniel Frederick | OC |

[ based on a fan theory suggesting Thredson is a ' cured ' homosexual ]  
[ I do not own American horror story nor the character of Oliver Thredson ]

Unruly black hair, grey tinted eyes, circled in a tired shade of blurry purple. his arms bound across his chest like knotted rope. How could it have happened so fast? So suddenly? How long had he been in this place, these walls that held him in a constant state of primal insanity; the pills numbing his mind and increasing his paranoia to dangerous levels. Of course this was the goal of the institution...to hide these people from the world, in efforts to cure them from 'sin'. Things at briarcliff were never pleasant...never humane, and NEVER silent. There always being the tap of shoes against tile, or the ghostly wails of patients somewhere in the facility. Had it been days... weeks...months since he had been here? To be brutally honestly sometimes he had no idea if it was day or night. Today however the teen knew it was day...for he could see that small sliver of sunlight from outside the heavy metal door. Last night he had been put into solitary on account of misbehavior...he hadn't even remembered what he had done the night before, only that he was here now...and must have done something against the rules.

The slow metal creaking of the solitary rooms door triggered a twitch in the males left shoulder that traveled from the base of his spine to his neck. The figure in the door way was tall, relatively slim but had a slight muscular status by the way it's suit fell on its shoulders and torso; it's hair a slick black, neatly cut, and face cleanly shaven, along with a pair of black framed glasses. The figure now clearly a man, in his early thirties maybe late twenties. Almost too serious, too manufactured. He entered, his face twisting into an uncomfortable and concerned crease of the eyebrows "do you know who I am Mr. Frederick...?" The male said his voice deep, straight forward and stern. The teens eyes glazed in the eery silence between them "no." He stated without the slightest bit of hesitance. The figure was a Dr. Oliver Thredson, a psychologist assigned to the case of ' Daniel Frederick ' the purposed murderer of his brother; Isaac Frederick, and the sin of being homosexual. The teen had been in this institution for what seemed like months...even though it had only been a week since he had arrived "I am doctor Oliver Thredson, assigned to your case on behalf of the state." The black haired black only tilted his head, his shoulder twitching in nervousness as the other continued " do you know where you are mr. Frederick...?" The male questioned, his eyes searching for any signs of understanding, but the answer he got was a simple moment of silence. Again the male pursed his lips before asking another question, desperate for any sign of an answer "mr. Frederick...do you understand why you were admitted to BriarCliff?" That was the trigger. The dark haired male shifted, his eye widened slightly, the look on his pale face was of completely fear "t-they...they said I killed him...I-I didn't...I didn't do it..." The words spilling out slow and thick, like they were getting stuck in his throat "I-I didn't..." He squeaked out. The male in front of him writing down lines of notes across the clip board. It was apparent Thredson was dealing with a odd case here...all the evidence pointed to Daniel as the murderer; but yet he couldn't tell if it was pure denial or utter truth. The patients eyes flickered towards in an ominous glare, a slow smile spreading across his lips until his perfect teeth glinted against the light "I-I didn't I swear...but that bastard got what h-he deserved...every last h-hack to his w-worthless body!" The males eyes shined with pure rage and sadness...unlike his numb emotionless stare from only moments ago "I-I wish I could c-congratulate the one who did it! T-they sure did a hell of a job..." The doctors face had shifted into a confused yet interested stare "mr. Fredrick...how do you know Isaac was hacked apart?" In those few words the patient had grown from once confident, to a stagnant state of anxiety "w-well that's what they said...h-hacked wasn't it? R-right? R-right? ...right...?" The boy slowly went quite as tears welled in his tears, the drop leaking from his eyes before they was soon no emotion at all. Dr. Thredson stood and stepped closer looking into that blank stare "Mr. Frederick...did you kill your brother?" The mans eyes still has cold...still as stern as they were before. But the other had gone quite, a twitch emitting from his shoulder before he looked up to Thredson, slowly and almost seeming like he was looking right through him "I-I didn't kill anyone...I didn't do it... Didn't I tell you? I swear...I-I didn't do it..." The eerie creak of the metal door sounded, causing Thredson to correct his position and stand straight. He looked across his shoulder to a staff member pushing a cart of meds "it's time for Mr. Fredericks medication..." The Nurse peered over a Daniel, causing his head to turn away out of slight fear. Thredson of course let out a breath before grabbing his clip board "it's perfectly alright...I'll see to it that I'll continue our meeting at a later time..." With that Thredson had exited the door looking back at the patient, his eyes dull once more and filled with a sort of misery...yes this was an odd case...but not one that would go unfinished. In fact, this was just the beginning.


End file.
